The Freedom of a Wolf's Love
by EndOfLife
Summary: Three sisters. One Bracelet. A different era at the mercy of rampaging royals. New discoveries will be made,new bonds formed, and an everlasting love will be unearthed for the World to see.......Complete.........
1. prologue

**_

* * *

Hey guys!this is my new story.i know I said I wouldn't write another story until the loyalty of a wolf was done but hey!_**

****

**_Disclaimer:I_****_ don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do like to borrow them once in a while!So sue me!!!_**

****

**_O,and_****_ by the way this will sound a lot like Lylian Harpers story because her and I wrote this together but I mostly wrote it and it's the original between the two stories._**

* * *

****

**_The Freedom Of A Wolf's Love_**

****

****

**_Prologue_**

****

**_"I'm sorry… but it's over between us Kagome! It never would have worked… I just want you to know that it wasn't you and there is no one else!" _**

****

**_kagome_****_ looked at him incredously and started laughing harder then she ever had in her life._**

****

**_"It never was there in the first place, Kouga. I've always loved InuYasha and not you! I'm sorry but its time to embrace reality. Goodbye and… good luck in finding a mate!" Kouga smiled and nodded his head softly._**

****

**_"There is no future with him you know!" Kagome smiled sadly up at Kouga as a tear slid down her face._**

****

**_"I know! But that doesn't matter… I just want him to be happy even if it's not with me or even Kikyou… I'm okay with it!" Kouga walked over to Kagome and hugged her to him._**

****

**_"Goodbye Kagome-chan and safe journey to where ever you may go!"_**

****

**_Nodding her head, she turned and walked North, not knowing where she was going and not caring._**

****

**_"Goodbye… Kouga-san!"_**

* * *

****

**__**

**_"Mother, Father! I'm going out to the court for a walk! I'm growing tired of you trying to pawn me off to some Lord, be it nobility or royalty! Cadence, Dark Wolf… are you coming with me?... Good! Let's go!!"_**

****

**_King Holden and Queen Vianna watched in disbelief as their three daughter's and only children walked out of the crowded ball room._**

****

**_"Holden,… should we go after them?" Shaking his head No, Holden lowered his eyes._**

****

**_"It's time Vianna,… time for them to grow up… without us always there!"_**

****

**__**

****

**_"Oh, WOW! Look at this you guys! Come on in… it's not like we are going to get in trouble. A fitting bracelet for a princess, don't you think?!"_**

****

**_Cadence nodded as her eyes took in the numerous diamond's, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and the very beautiful but rare Wolf Gem that looked like a moonstone with a brown fang in the middle._**

****

**_"Pooch, try it on White Wolf!!!" Dark Wolf chanted to her older twin sister softly._**

****

**_"Ok,… but only for a short minute… this cave kind of creeps me out!"_**

****

**_As White Wolf wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and did up the clasp, a blue fog appeared around the three sister's. Just as quickly as it came, it left,.. along with the young princesses._**

* * *

****

****

**_I hoped you guys liked it and please review…but be kind, I have a fragile mind.lol.sorry that its so short...it looked longer on the paper:(o well_**

****

****

****

****

****


	2. love blossoms

Hey guys! here it is…Chapter 1 of my new story! Hope you like it and please R&R!!! I live for my reviews…lol…well, maybe not but hey, a girl can try cant she?

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha and im afraid I never will but I do have Sesshoumaru in my closet…shhhhhhhh, "quiet Sesshy"

* * *

Chapter 1

Life On Another World(freaky.ne?)

White Wolf opened her eyes to a sunny morning very normal to her planet. As she stood, she noticed a woman around her age laying on the ground, beside her was a man dressed in an olden priest garb, a young boy with a bushy tail and another man with long white hair and strangely enough… a red Haori!

"Oh my god! Who are these people and why are they sleeping on the ground…don't they know that there is a such thing as a bed!!!"

White Wolf stood up and started mumbling under her breath about 'weird people sleeping on the ground'. Continuing to walk to the girl, she plopped down and began to poke her.

"What Miroku!? Leave me alone! I'll get up later… still too early to get up!" Sighing in exasperation, White Wolf kept poking.

"I'm NOT Miroku!"

Sango's eyes popped open at this statement and she screamed as loud as a tornado siren.

Three pairs of eyes flew open at Sango's scream as all of them turned to stare at the young woman standing, glaring down at their behavior towards her.

"Would someone tell me who exactly you all are and why the hell I'm here!!"

All eyes continued to stare blankly at her with mouth's wide open. Miroku, however was the first to snap out of the trance.

"I'm Miroku and you are…?" White Wolf smiled happily and answered sweetly.

"My name is Princess White Wolf of the planet Wolf and… you are Miroku…the one that girl was talking about when I poked her and she said your name?"

Sango's face turned white and then crimson as White Wolf continued to talk. Miroku, as if in a daze nodded his head yes.

"Mmmmhmmm! Um, White Wolf, I need to ask you a question! Will you bear my child?" White Wolf's face paled then her eyes blazed a fierce yellow.

"Real kawaii Miroku! You just asked a princess if----…" Inuyasha started to talk but was cut short by Miroku's form falling to the ground.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!!! You hentai…don't come near me again you piece of shit pervert!"

Every ones eyes popped open at the language coming from the young girl, which for Sango, soon turned into a smile.

"My name is Sango and that's Shippo and Inuyasha." Taking Sango's offered hand, she smiled back.

"I haven't had this much freedom since yesterday when I was finally let out of the castle for the first time in my life! That's where my two sister's and I found this bracelet. The next thing I knew after putting it on was I was here next to Sango." Inuyasha stepped forward with a weird look on his face.

"You're a Wolf Demon right?" At her nodding he continued.

"So, do you know flea bag…I mean…'Lord' Kouga… as others know him?"

White Wolf wrinkled her face in thought then shook her head no.

"I'm from another planet where there is only one king and that is my father. Should I know him?"

"No. I just thought you might because he's a wolf demon and royalty although you wouldn't know to look at him!"

Shrugging her shoulder's, she looked behind her as Inuyasha turned his head.

"Speaking of Kouga…here he is now!"

White Wolf completely turned around to greet her fellow royal and came face to face with him instead, only inches from her own.

"I though I smelled a wolf with you Inuyasha!… Who is she? Your new Kagome!? A better choice I must say. A wolf instead of a human…a full blooded youkai if I'm not mistaken!" White Wolf glared daggers and stepped forward so she was nose to nose with him.

"You are mistaken, Kouga! I'm not full youkai, I'm a hanyou but instead of being half human, I'm half nymph! And I am no ones new Kagome, whatever the hell a Kagome is! I belong to no one and you would do well to start showing respect! I'm not some WOLF GIRL!… I'm a princess, so start acting like a proper royal!"

White Wolf turned around and was about to stomp off when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against a hard body.

"Release me! Damn you Kouga!! Release me NOW, if you don't… I'll claw your eyes out. Release me!!! DO YOU HEAR…RELEASE ME!!!!!!"

White Wolf continued to fight for over half an hour before going limp in his arm's and muttering curses under her breath. An angry tear slid down her cheek and landed on his hand.

"Don't be sad, young princess!" Clenching her teeth, she wiped her eyes and replied bitterly. "I'm not sad… I'm angry!"

Sango stepped forward and was about to give Kouga a piece of her mind but he suddenly hauled White Wolf up into his arm's bridal style and took off with a very pissed and protesting princess.

"Um, should we go after them… after all, he does have a mad wolf who look's like she's going to kill him when given the chance." Sango laughed at Shippo's statement and shook her head.

"It's best not to get in the way of love!"

* * *

"So, Who are you? What are you here for and where is our sister Kagome?"

White Wolf looked at the demon with a scared look and put her head down. **What do I do** "KOUGA!!!!KOUGA!!!!!"

Kouga looked up as he heard his name being called and ran to a frightened young wolf who looked about ready to pounce on his warrior.

"Now, Now White Wolf, don't be getting horny. You know the excitement is just the beginning of something more intense!" Kouga stared angrily at his friend Chiagra and shook his head.

"Chiagra, be quiet! White Wolf is a she wolf and she must choose wisely before mating with me, Her… True Love!" Kouga struck a dramatic pose as he said the last words. White Wolf looked up in horror and shock and shook her head NO.

"No, No, No, No, Nooooooooooooooooooooooo------------!!!!" Kouga stared at her in shock.

"You can stop now… My true undeniable one and only love!" White Wolf stopped kicking and screaming for a moment to process what he had just said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" She screamed and then paused to think. "I'm… I'm in love with… um…um…um…Inuyasha!"

White Wolf silently thought to herself. **Maybe that will get him off of my back!**

"Awe shit! Not another one. That lousy good for nothing flee infested mud incrested blood soaked mangy mutt! He's stolen another one of my mate's!"

At kouga's angry and hurt expression, White Wolf began to laugh. Jumping up and down, yelling she began to chant.

"OH MY GOD!! He bought it, it worked! Yay. It worked, It worked, It worked, It worked, It worked, It…w…orked…" White Wolf grinned and giggled nervously as Kouga advanced towards her with a big smile.

"Ha Ha! My dear devoted, wonderful, precious love, you almost had me fooled! But I know that you're trying so hard to fight these unrequited emotions that have been rampaging through you since we first met! And I know your love for me is as big as the sky but we must take our mating slow and now I must get back to my warrior's, my woman! I Love You. Goodbye until later, milady!" White Wolf crinkled her face in disgust and shook her head.

"Awe… Yaw, Whatever!!" Kouga winked at her and smiled mischievously.

"Get ready for the best love you've ever had! See you tonight on our love nest for the new honeymooner's! Prepare to stay with your new mate, me!" White Wolf looked up at him with terrified eyes and pouted.

"What?!" White Wolf broke into fit's of hysterical tears and started pounding on the ground. "I'm too young to be married to a heathen king! Release me, please….! Please………..?PLEASE!!!!" Kouga started to laugh at the look on her face.

"No! You're my mate and you're not leaving!" White Wolf folded her limbs into her body leaving no room for touching or fondling.

"You'll never ever in a million years get me to move! Or allow you some touchy feely!!" Kouga laughed softly as he nudged her.

"Oh, you think so…do you?"

"Yes! I do!!" Kouga pounced then, grabbing her arms and legs trying to **un**tangle her and only ending up **en**tangling himself in her limbs.

* * *

"I'll get that damn Kouga for you Dark Wolf and I'll rescue your sister in the process" That Kouga will pay!" Dark Wolf crinkled her face in concentration.

"What… What do you think he plans on doing to her?" Inuyasha turned towards her over his shoulder.

"Probably make her his mate!" At this statement, Dark Wolf's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked ready to faint.

"Won't mother and father love that! We are here for a day and already my rebellious twin sister has herself a husband… or mate! They wanted her to have a rich, powerful and influential husband who was a royal and all she does is go get a strange, freaky Wolf prince! No power, No money and No influence! They are gonna kill me cause I said I would look out for her!!!" Inuyasha started laughing at her devastated look.

"Take it easy Dark Wolf! Your parents will be more worried about you then your sister marrying Kouga! Besides we still have to find Cadence and in the meantime White Wolf will be safe with him. We'll go there first and see her but we have to find your older sister." Dark Wolf nodded her head in agreement and climbed on Kirara's back.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Dark Wolf watched as a waterfall came into view. Second's later when they landed at the cave entrance, Dark Wolf when charging into the cave.

"Kouga!!!!! Where is she!!!!! Where is she?????????????????" Dark Wolf peered into the darkness and what she saw caused her to gasp and cover her mouth.

Kouga and White Wolf were laying on the ground tangled together and kissing full fledged. Dark Wolf had always known her sister had a wild streak but to kiss a complete stranger?!

"White Wolf get up now!!" At the sound of a voice both Kouga and his mate looked up gasping for breath and weak.

"What???" Dark Wolf glared daggers at Kouga and turned angrily to her older twin sister.

"I said 'GET UP'!!" White Wolf's mouth popped open and she shook her head NO.

"This is Kouga, My husband! I'm not going anywhere… I'm staying right here where I belong…with my mate!"

Sango stepped forward with a smirk on her face. " I told you it's best not to mess with true love!"

* * *

There it is! I hope you guys liked it and I should have another chapter up soon.till then,luv ya guys,angel


	3. Get a room and Welcome to the FAmily

_**This chapter has been redone as well, And should sound a bit better.**_

_Dark Wolf looked on in disgust at the sight her sister and brother-in-law made. Kouga was making out in the water with White Wolf and she in turn was smiling against his probing lips._

_"Get a room." Inuyasha laughed as he took a seat next to her and crinkled his face in disgust clearly evident._

_"You're right. They REALLY need to… 'Get a room'? They are starting to creep me out." Inuyasha said as he turned to Kouga and WhiteWolf, noticing Kouga's wandering hands._

_Miroku also walked over and sat down, pinching Dark Wolf's butt in the process. "Or we could." Inuyasha started to laugh again as Dark Wolf extended her claws and scratched Miroku's face. _

_"I think NOT." Miroku smiled a mischievous grin and grabbed her butt again only to be greeted by Inuyasha's fist this time. Dark Wolf giggled and grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to her._

_"Down Boy." Inuyasha grinned and launched himself at her lips._

_"You first!" When they broke apart for the second time they turned to find six pairs of eyes on them. Laughter erupted from all and Inuyasha's face went bright red to an almost crimson._

_"I didn't touch her. You're all delusional." White Wolf smiled and climbed out of the water much to Kouga's dismay and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder._

_"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY." Inuyasha laughed nervously and nodded his head._

_"Feh. You wolves get married easily…but I'm…glad to be a part of it!" White Wolf smiled at her new brother-in-law fondly._

_"Yo. White Wolf, can you either come back in the water or put some clothes on…I don't want my mate being eyed up!" White Wolf paled and looked down at her self then up again as she noticed Miroku ogling her hungrily._

_"Kouga." White Wolf walked over to Miroku smiling and flaunting herself. She looked down and noticed him doing exactly what she had planned…stiffening._

_"Oh Miroku…." Miroku raked his gaze from her toes to her head slowly and raised his eyes. "Keep your tongue in your mouth." White Wolf smiled happily as Kouga came up behind Miroku and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious._

_"That does the trick." Kouga grinned as if he were king of the world._

_(**In the back ground hidden in a tree, Inuyasha and Dark Wolf did the dirty deed)**_

_"Oh my hero!" Laughing, White Wolf ran to Kouga's offered arms as he tried to hide her nakedness with his body. Kouga smiled, thinking to himself, **MINE! You all can't see! Mine, Mine, Mine! No seeing…**_

_**(IN the background they her a scream)**_

_"Should we go after the sound's? Maybe they are in trouble or…" Kouga laughed at White Wolf's innocent question. "Maybe they are getting it 'ON'." They all turned as they heard a very feminine but yet masculine scream coming from none other then Inuyasha._

_"They're in trouble!" Shippou ran after the noise desperately trying to find Inuyasha and Dark Wolf. Miroku reached out to grab Shippou but it was too late, he was already out of reach._

_"Shippou, No…you don't want to see that. Come back." When Shippou reached the tree that was the source of the screaming, he looked up to see a scene that made him really think._

_"Is that what Miroku does with his women?" Miroku hit his head in his hand and shook it._

_"Children these day's need to be educated on other subjects…not my love life."_

_Inuyasha looked over and blushed a cute shade of pink as WhiteWolf giggled and grabbed her sister and Inuyasha's clothes as she started to run away. When Inuyasha and DarkWolf arrived at the lake, they both looked like a scene from the bible. Adam and Eve standing there, leaves and tousled hair._

_Kouga walked forward and began circling Inuyasha like a vulture. "It's a good look for you. I especially like the assortment of maple, walnut, spruce and birch. It goes good." Inuyasha glared at Kouga's smug look and advanced towards him._

_"WhiteWolf, can I have my dress back?" White Wolf laughed at her younger sibling and motioned for her to follow._

_"I have something better…come with me!" As the two girls went into the privacy of the cave, Kouga ushered all his warriors away from it._

_"You must be at least fifty feet away and turn in the opposite direction." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement to Kouga's statement and crossed his arms over his chest, just daring the men to even peek over their shoulder._

_Ten minutes later, both WhiteWolf and her twin emerged wearing white doeskin dresses and matching fur lined Mukluks. Their hair was done up in two long braids pulled up on the top of their head. WhiteWolf wore a tiara across her forehead with large wolf gems and DarkWolf wore a tiara with rubies._

_As WhiteWolf and her sister walked towards the guy's, Inuyasha and Kouga took in the site of their mates greedily. DarkWolf laughed as she saw Inuyasha shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. He blushed when she winked at him._

_"She is your wife. Get used to her dressing like that because living here, she'll be wearing stuff like that all the time." Inuyasha turned to Kouga with a look of bewilderment._

_"Live here?"_

_Kouga smiled happily at Inuyasha's flabbergasted face. "Naturally! You're part of the pack now. You're family and for wolves, family stays together in a pack. You'll have to live here anyway because DarkWolf won't want to leave her family and her family is her twin. My mate!" Inuyasha nodded his understanding then turned to the girl's._

_WhiteWolf turned to her sister with a sad look and hugged her tightly. "So…where will you be living?" DarkWolf looked up hopefully at her sister and gestured at the cave. WhiteWolf broke into a huge grin and turned around._

_"Kouga?" At his nodding, she giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's go make up a space for you and Inuyasha!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Hun…can I go see my sisters? I miss them terribly!" She looked up hopefully at her mate and kissed him when he said yes._

_"Do you know where to find them Cadence?" Cadence nodded slowly._

_"I can smell them from here! Their scent is also mixed with that of a wolf…or many wolves and another unknown youkai." Her mate nodded as if understanding and motioned for her to come._

_"DarkWolf, Cadence is near…I can sense her! She's… She's down at the lake!" Dark Wolf looked up from her bed and smiled. "Let's go see her."_

_As the two girls emerged from the cave entrance they noticed an imposing figure standing next to their sister who was talking to Kouga and fighting with Inuyasha._

_"CADENCE." Cadence looked up over her shoulder and caught sight of her younger sisters._

_"WhiteWolf, DarkWolf!" As the three girls ran into a hug the guys looked slightly confused as to who the other girl was. All the girls turned and started walking to Inuyasha, Kouga and Cadence's mate._

_"Everybody…this is my husband…Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha groaned in exasperation and shook his head, not believing what he had just heard from the stranger._

_Miroku walked next to Cadence eyeing her up as he would a horse he was considering buying or in his case…stealing. "What's your name?"_

_WhiteWolf stepped in front of her older sister, protecting her from Miroku's gaze._

_"Her name is Cadence and her husband is Sesshoumaru! STAY AWAY…besides, you have Sango you pathetic human."_

_Sango blushed bright red and tried her best to hide her face as Miroku turned to her with a goofy grin. Kouga came up beside WhiteWolf and wrapped an arm around her waist as Inuyasha did the same with DarkWolf. _

_As they stared down the shirts of their mates, Inuyasha and Kouga thought to each other, **Shall we whisk them away? **Kouga saw in Inuyasha's eyes and when Inuyasha looked in to Kouga's eyes he saw the same answer. **Of course.**_

_As if on cue, Inuyasha and Kouga picked up the twin's and started to run towards the forest. As they were running, Kouga noticed that Inuyasha was headed towards the tree that he had been trapped in for fifty years and where he and Kagome had first made love. Kouga turned around to stop Inuyasha when he got behind him and stared down sternly into his eyes as if saying, **Not in the same place, you don't!**_

_Inuyasha sighed and turned around in the opposite direction he was headed to a secluded river while Kouga took White Wolf to the undergrowth of a weeping willow where moss grew wild and leaves blanketed their bodies. As the lights of daylight grew dark, lightning bug's illuminated four bodies._

_Animal sound's mingled with an howl's hooting and a baby raccoon's scurrying. The moon rose twenty minutes later to reveal the form's asleep, legs and arm's entangled and at each group, a head resting on a chest._

_Animal passion had been ignited and now animal passion slept as it should, wild and untamed. The way they fell was the way they woke the next morning, naked and only their mate's body as a blanket._

_As Inuyasha traced DarkWolf's curves, he heard a sound behind him and turned around. Kouga was kissing White Wolf passionately making little moans of pleasure come from her throat. Inuyasha looked angrily back at them._

_"Shut up! DarkWolf is asleep!" DarkWolf woke with a groan._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" Inuyasha looked down with a grin and motioned towards Kouga and WhiteWolf. DarkWolf looked over and started laughing hard at the sight._

_Kouga and WhiteWolf had been so engrossed that they hadn't even noticed Inuyasha yelling or her wake up. Kouga suddenly lifted WhiteWolf and ran straight for the den. Inuyasha nodded his head as if in agreement and took off with a still yawning DarkWolf._

_"You seem stiff of late Inuyasha!" Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and laughed._

_"You have no idea!" When Inuyasha and DarkWolf arrived they found Kouga yelling at a sleepy Sesshoumaru and WhitWolf laughing with her sister Cadence._

_"You know Kouga, pent up passion is not good!" Kouga gawked at Sesshoumaru then glared angrily._

_"Then get the hell out of our bed so we can relieve this so called 'pent up passion'!" Sesshoumaru surprised everybody then by laughing uncontrollably._

_"Fine young wolf! Have your passion induced love and get it over quickly because I want to go back to sleep!" Inuyasha giggled then shut up as DarkWolf hit him over the head._

_"What was that for?" DarkWolf smiled sweetly up at him then quickly glared._

_"Don't laugh at what Sesshoumaru said or you won't get sex for a yea!" Sesshoumaru started laughing and then Cadence whacked him over the head with a stick. Turning, she nodded to DarkWolf. _

_Kouga then began to laugh, believing he was safe from the smacks but then he noticed a woman's hand coming straight for his face. The three sisters turned and nodded to each other vigorously and turned to walk out of the den._

_**This has been made better. Thankfully, It actually sounds a bit normal now**_

_**Ciao**_


	4. A Queens Reign

This chapter has been redone. It needed a lot of work and it was written a long time ago, so this is the new and better chapter.

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Queen's Reign**_

"Night Kouga." Kouga looked down with total adoration at his mate and began to kiss her neck with butterfly kisses. "Kouga.. I'm tired. Can we just sleep tonight…Please?" Kouga nodded his head slowly and rolled over onto his back then looked over at her again.

"Are you mad at me because of this morning?" WhiteWolf rolled over on to her side to face him and smiled softly. She loved how he tended to be a worrywart and found it quite amusing.

"I could never be mad at you Kouga. You are my Mate and my heart as cliché as that sounds. I'm just really tired from today's activities. If you know what I mean." Kouga laughed at her innocent but amused look and pulled her to him.

"Tonight we sleep." WhiteWolf closed her eyes and nodded her agreement with a tired Yawn directed at him. He always made her tired.

"Yes. SLEEP."

"Oh, Kouga dearest." Kouga looked up from dressing and gave his mate a confused look. "We have to leave. Dark Wolf and Inuyasha want the den to themselves. We get the lake OR The Waterfall."

White Wolf smiled and grabbed his hand as he finished putting on his loincloth. "Come with me To the Waterfall. I'm not tired anymore, in fact I am wide awake! Let's lave the two love birds to themselves and let them do what ever it is they like to do and we will go do what we like to do." Kouga grinned and took the lead, running at full speed out of the den.

Inuyasha turned to DarkWolf and began laughing at her startled look. "You expect him to pass up an offer from his mate?" DarkWolf rolled her eyes at him and shook her head NO.

(Back in the Water)

"Come here girl, come here. Good girl. " WhiteWolf feigned anger and started to walk or rather wade away from Kouga. Kouga on the other hand, stood looking stunned and saw the fake tears, which he thought were real.

WhiteWolf turned around with a huge grin on her face and broke into fits of laughter. Kouga's face looked confused then he growled playfully and pounced at her, pulling her in to his arms and kissing her lips. "You've been bad and now it's time for your punishment."

Kouga smiled mischievously into her eyes and then ran for the half land-half cavern behind the waterfall dragging her with him. "Kouga, slow down. Where are we going?. AHH-."

Kouga stopped at his wife's scream and turned around to see blood surrounding her and staining the clear water a deep crimson. "WhiteWolf…. What?" WhiteWolf's face was Ash White and she looked ready to faint as she stared at the blood with a painful grimace. The color seemed to put her in a daze as she stared unblinking at it.

"My foot…something pierced my foot…Get me out… Please…Get me…" Before she could finish, her body went limp and almost went under the water before Kouga picked her up in his arms.

"Okna, Danu, Gofal, Chiagra! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, somebody get over here!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ran to see their sister-in-law's body being carried out of the water by five people. DarkWolf and Cadence walked out behind them and gasped at the sight of their sister's lifeless body.

"Kouga, what happened?" Kouga never let anyone see him cry because he was a prince but now he did for it was his wife's body that had no breath and was pale.

_**There you have it, Redone and slightly better. Lol, Hopefully it will seem better to you. I just changed things like spelling mistakes and other small stuff like that.**_

_**Ciao**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello Guys, Long time-no see. Well, I guess that its time I updated. I'm terribly sorry about not doing it sooner, but life has kind of just Flew by for me and I haven't paid any attention to certain things. This will be a small chapter just to keep the story going. I'm also going to redo the first 4 chapters as they are from a long time ago and need serious work._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

****

**Returned Love**

****

****

Five years had passed for the Ookami Prince, and for the other people who had the joy of being with The Princess WhiteWolf. Many things had happened, Good and bad but what stuck out most of all, was the Love that Kouga still had for his dead mate. It was as unchanging as the star's above the Ookami family's heads as they stood at the grave of the young woman.

Flower's blossomed around the single rock that marked her final burial place. Many believed they grew from the tear's that had fallen unchecked for half a decade by many people. But what the people didn't realise was that the bracelet that the Queen of the Eastern Ookami had been buried with, was keeping her in a comatose state. Her body was perfectly preserved, ensconced in a brilliant white light.

And on this day, She would rise again to her former glory. She would return to her true home to live out her life with her husband and mate.

Her fraternal twin, The Princess DarkWolf, leant over her sister's grave and smiled softly at a certain memory that only she could remember. "WhiteWolf, Do you remember that day we came here? We were all so frightened and unsure, but we found love. We were restored to one another and everything became better. But then you left again, and we are once again frightened and unsure."

Cadence came next, leaning over the grave beside her youngest sister. She placed a hand on the stone, and let a single tear slip down her face. "Little one, I always loved you. I know that I was more distant than others, but I always wanted to be there for my little sister. Always, I'm lost without you now."

What they didn't see was a glowing figure standing beside an equally glowing figure. One smiled fondly while the other looked on in sadness. "Grandmama, What have I done by leaving them? They are so broken and.."

The one that was called Grandmama smiled fondly at the other figure. "All in time, young Ookami. You see how they need you? Do you know what you must do now? I will miss you always, My Busybee. Go now, and wake."

The glowing figure filtered into the ground, joining with the white light surrounding the figure. They mixed together until the light settled and the body started to float upwards. The ground giving way before the invisible force.

The people above ground, squawked in fear, as the ground started to rumble around the resting-place. They looked on in astonishment as a small figure came floating up and into the air before being set down on the ground softly.

They inched forward slowly, afraid and curious all at once. Kouga, decided to be the bravest and stepped up. He gently touched the figures shoulder but jumped back again with a yelp when a spark flew from his hand into the body.

With a great sigh, the body started to wake up. Wide blue eyes opened, fluttering against milky skin. Groaning, the girl started to stand up on shaky legs. She turned around to face the crowd and smiled with a little difficulty. She waved and started to walk towards them.

They all took a step back, and she looked at them in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get a word out. She frowned and cleared her throat, "K..K.Kouga..?"

He stepped forward a little and she reached out a hand to him, shaking slightly from her bodies unused muscles. "P.P..Please K..Kouga.. Don't..Be a..Afraid." He reached out to her hand, slightly meeting it, and she fell down before him. "Kouga…Don't Le..Let Me leave Again…"

* * *

**_Done for now, Ill try and actually update sooner this time._**

**_Ciao_**


	6. The Return

The Freedom of a Wolf's Love

Chapter 6

-The Return-

* * *

A/N- WOW, It has been a long time since I've updated. It has been almost a year since that last chapter when I promised I would update soon. Life has just flown past me and has changed so much. To think, I started this story over two years ago. I took a look at the previous chapters and discovered how short they were and how much work they need. I was going to improve them, but I decided not to. It shows my progression as an author with every chapter I add. I started this when I was 15 and now I am 18. It may seem like a long time to be writing one story with only 6 chapters with this addition, but I have stuck with it because it's part of me. So, This chapter is dedicated to all my readers who have stuck with me and put up with all my bad habits when it comes to updating. I love you all. Thank You.

* * *

Recap-

The glowing figure filtered into the ground, joining with the white light surrounding the figure. They mixed together until the light settled and the body started to float upwards. The ground giving way before the invisible force.

The people above ground, squawked in fear, as the ground started to rumble around the resting-place. They looked on in astonishment as a small figure came floating up and into the air before being set down on the ground softly.

They inched forward slowly, afraid and curious all at once. Kouga, decided to be the bravest and stepped up. He gently touched the figures shoulder but jumped back again with a yelp when a spark flew from his hand into the body.

With a great sigh, the body started to wake up. Wide blue eyes opened, fluttering against milky skin. Groaning, the girl started to stand up on shaky legs. She turned around to face the crowd and smiled with a little difficulty. She waved and started to walk towards them.

They all took a step back, and she looked at them in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get a word out. She frowned and cleared her throat, "K..K.Kouga..?"

He stepped forward a little and she reached out a hand to him, shaking slightly from her bodies unused muscles. "P.P..Please K..Kouga.. Don't..Be a..Afraid." He reached out to her hand, slightly meeting it, and she fell down before him. "Kouga…Don't Le..Let Me leave Again…"

Xxx

Kouga, The prince of the Eastern Ookami glanced at the crowd bewildered and unsure of what had just happened. The supposed body of his mate lay before him and he made no further move towards her. The gathering had mixed looks set upon their faces, ranging from fear to confusion. The body, still on the ground, made a shuddering noise, which drew his attention back to it.

Dirty Blonde hair lay in disarray with twigs and leaves intertwined. The previously pristine white dress that adorned the figure was now an off white due to aging of the material. The healthy tanned skin was a pale sicklier color from absence of the sun. Her beauty still shone through and was only slightly masked by small imperfections.

DarkWolf, the fraternal twin of the all too familiar figure, stepped forward from the gathering with trepidation and uncertainty. "WhiteWolf, My sister. Please, if it is you.. Please, wake up. WhiteWolf.." She glanced down at her sister, and a strangled sound escaped her throat. She knelt down and lightly touched the pale skin of someone she thought was long dead. "Please."

Inuyasha walked to his mate, and lay a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. Tears began to slowly make their way down her small face and her long black hair fell into her face as great sobs began to wrack her body. "WhiteWolf. WAKE up! Damn you, please.. Wake up."

Cadence emerged from the crowd and ran to join her two younger siblings. She sank to the ground and her normally composed face fell as she saw the broken state of her family. "WhiteWolf, my love. It is time to join the land of the living again. You have a husband and territory waiting for you. You have family waiting. We need you.. Its been.." Her voice trailed of as she too became consumed by her emotions. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "It has been torture, WhiteWolf."

Sesshoumaru walked to stand beside Inuyasha, allowing his mate and sister-in-law a moment of grief over their sister's unresolved death and her sudden re-emergence into their lives along with her fainted form.

Kouga remained stone-faced the entire time his family sat at his feet with his mate. His eyes appeared distant and cold, so unlike his naturally warm and affectionate self. Sesshoumaru happened to glance over and see Kouga's reaction. He took hold of Cadence and lifted her to her feet, startling her from her grieving. He calmly whispered in her ear and she nodded her head before composing her self and taking the hand of DarkWolf.

They stepped back, allowing Kouga space and some privacy. They turned away politely and made away with a curious crowd following them back to the Den. Kouga remained in his position until the last person filtered away and disappeared from sight. A shaky sigh escaped him and he glanced down with a frown. The body of his mate lay unmoving still, though very much alive.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, before he collapsed with a cry beside her. Choked sobs escaped him as he released a half a decade worth of pent up anguish and sadness. "WhiteWolf, Why did you leave me! How could you have just disappeared? I needed you so much and you just left! I loved you. And you abandoned me."

Her Bright blue eyes opened softly, painstakingly taking their time. She raised a shaking hand to his cheek and whispered so quietly that he could barely hear, " I didn't leave because I wanted to. I had no choice. I loved you so much, Kouga. I always have and I always will."

He started to sob again as her words registered and he felt her touch for the first time in five years. "I love you, my mate." For the first time, he felt like things were all right, That things would be ok from now on. As long as he had his wife with him, by his side, Everything would turn out. As long as she was with him.

* * *

FIN

A/N- There you have it, the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for sticking with me. I know it took a long time. Review and perhaps there will be a One shot sequel.. A lot longer than this chapter. Lol.


End file.
